Mirkwood Drabbles
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Thranduil/OFC, it follows snippets of love, life, loss, and naturally some. or rather alot of smut, dwarf-racist-party-king style. If you like smut, be patient. It's.. cumming soon. for now, we have how Legolas was bore, and then there will be alot of trouble. Also some Thranduil/Legolas father son talk involving pranks and girls. Some dwarves are involved, and later maybe elrond.
1. Legolas

Slight Thranduil obsession. Forgive me but there are too few good fics out there about our favourite dwarf racist party king, so here goes nothing :)

* * *

The peaceful and psychedelic Mirkwood was pierced by a scream, followed by a series of cries of an infant.

The sound emanated slowly, flowing softer and then escalating again until the Elf King strode into the birthing room.

" My love!" He exclaims, dashing to reach his beloved who was now covered in a glimmering sheen of perspiration and holding a tiny little thing in the green blanket in her arms. She smiled, she was so very tired.

"My Legolas.." She coos to her awaiting husband, handing the infant over to his proud father.

His mind flowed back to how he got that name.

* * *

In the midst of labour, the Queen arched her back, and let out a feral scream. Her husband tries to push through the nurses and healers, only to be stopped.

"Legolas!" She screeches, clenching her fists as she twitches upon the sweat dampened sheets of her bed.

"My love! Oh, let me in now. She's my wife!"

"No, my king, you will put her into more stress, you musn't interfere in women's affairs with their child rearing." The healer at the door insisted, shoving King Thranduil out the narrow vine-decorated doorway.

"But the name Legolas is already taken my love!" Thranduil reminds from the door, for it was tradition for the child to be named in the midst of birth so that the father would be the first to call him by that name. Of course, knowing the rebellious and young King, he wanted his wife to name their child.

"LEGOLAS." She yells towards the doorway at her husband with a slightly crazed look. The king was slightly intimidated, he had never seen a woman so wild, of course, then he was in pain too, for he loved her so much that he bore her pain as well. A tear escapes his eye.

Turning to avoid the gaze of his staff, naturally, the observant queen took note.

_I must not dissapoint him. I must be strong. Oh, do come out already my child! Can't you see your mother is in pain?! OUT._  
_She thought to herself._

One last push, and one estranged cry, she bore down hard, and gave birth to the descendant of the great woodland realm.

* * *

Mirkwood buzzed with news of their little princling moments after the child breathed his first breath.

"Bless you, my lord." The servants filed out of the room with the bloodied sheets and their towels and herbs.

Once the royal couple was left alone, Thranduil turned to embrace the weary mother.

" You've done a great service for the Woodlands Realm, and I thank you on behalf of our people. I thank you for bearing my heir." He whispers into her ear, placing light kisses on her earlobes.

She smiled.

"Welcome to our world, my lovely, perfect little greenleaf." He whispers to his child before placing the boy into his cradle. He too, fell asleep; whether from the sheer trauma of hearing his mother scream or from the onslaught of new information his budding brain recieved, no one can be quite sure. What we can be sure of however, is that he would become a wonderful, kind and powerful ruler.


	2. Traditions

Elf Love making was a tender and intimate affair. One can always count on an elf to stay true to their spouse, perhaps this is why there is no word for "divorce" in Sindarin or Quenya.

She chuckled, half trying to resist his lips from raining kisses on hers.

"Your Ada will kill us!" She warned lightly, taking the chance to speak before Thranduil returned to nuzzling her. He took a while to study her face.

"Don't care." He muttered, pushing his form onto hers once more. It was rather uncomfortable, meeting in the forest in the dead of the night.

She moaned, feeling his fingers find her nub and rubbing her gently.

"Thranduil!" She whisper-shouted.

He grinned up at her from where he started to crouch, ready to pleasure her with his lips.

" Shhh!" He warned before giving her wet mound a peck. She moaned once more, feeling the warmth spread throughout her dripping core.

Pulling him up , she pushed him onto the tree that she was previously leaning on.

He smothered her lips with his own, taking her waist ever so gently.

"Did you want to continue in my room now?" He grinned.

Her smile vapourised as she looked intently into his eyes. He became rather solemn seeing his lover's reaction.

" Is something wrong?" He asked, caressing the side of her face gently.

Her eyes darted behind him and back to his eyes again. Thranduil sighed out.

"He's behind me,isn't he." The Prince stated rather plainly.

The shocked girl nodded slowly.

"Yes, Ada?" Thranduil said without turning.

" I did not raise my son to disgrace a lady like this, in a place like this!" Oropher boomed, "Be grateful I was the one to discover you, or talk will spread fast about the prince who couldn't follow our traditions!"

" But Ada you do not understand," he replied, turning and defending his lover behind him, "I'm... and i say this quite plainly, I am.. madly, and deeply in love."

"I know you are, I have been in love as well, my son, but we must wait. Do you not wish to prove your worth to her, to prove that your honour and love will last you through?" Oropher stood, arms akimbo and wearing a rather despairing look upon his face.

He blinked several times, wanting to yell some witty comeback at his Ada, but he knew it was his place to keep silent.

"Come, we shall accompany this lovely young elleth back." Oropher, the then king, smiled with kindness and offered the girl his arm. The shocked girl took it all too welcomingly, earning a jealous look from her lover. Sulking, Thranduil huffed behind his father and his lover as they strolled back into the safety of their domain.

"He's always like this?" the girl enquired curiously to the Elven King who walked with her.

" Yes, my future daughter, he does have quite a temper, but I can assure you that it is not from my side of the family." Oropher smiled, helping the nimble elleth over a root which protruded from the ground.

"I suppose I should apologise as well.." She said rather nervously.

" No no, he cannot help but love you, my child, but then it is also his job to uphold our traditions, was he not my son I would not have cared as much, but since you mean so much to him, surely I have to make sure that he has what it takes to take the helm.. when I am.. not around any longer." The king sighed in a rather sombre and despairing tone.

That was when Thranduil's temper dissipated along with the chill of the wind. He understood his father's actions, and maybe he was taking things too seriously, he thought to himself. His father did not berate him for his actions after all..

" We are here." Oropher stated calmly as the infrastructures of their home were in sight. "If you really feel so much for her, I will allow her to take refuge within our walls for the night. Goodnight, my future-daughter." Oropher smiled warmly, his features sharp in his youthfulness. He looked no older than Thranduil, and they shared the same eyebrows, as the girl noted. She blushed rather fiercely when the king took her hands and placed upon them a tender kiss, not the kind lovers shared, but those that a parent would plant on their children's foreheads before bedtime.

Once Oropher had left, Thranduil took the girl back into his arms, carrying her.

"Oh, but he did not state which room..." Thranduil grinned,racing back up to his room with his lover in his arms.

" I'm not letting you do anything to me just yet Thranduil, don't you dare. I can't have you making our love such a scandal around your parts.." She warned, settling in under his sheets.

" My parts don't really care except to make you scream several times before I allow for my own release, beloved." He grins, innuendo thickly laced in his words as he turns to face her, studying her features under the moonlight.

"Go to sleep before I change my mind." He warns.

She closes her eyes, feeling her body melt into his as his lips once again found the tip of her ears.


End file.
